


Insatiable an Appetite

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Ben Hardy in drag, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, I hate myself, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, a really bad we will rock you reference, benjamina - Freeform, sorry for that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: “Ben what’re you doin’ here?”“Well as you can see, I’m still in my makeup, so I thought I’d make good on my promise”aka i am still not over Ben in dragpart 2 to my other borhap fic





	Insatiable an Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> also pre-warning, i make a very bad 'we will rock you' joke it will likely make you cringe into oblivion
> 
> also this one is way lower-quality than my first borhap fic lmao

“Ben what’re you doin’ here?” Gwil could admit he was a little surprised when the blond had shown up outside his trailer again after they’d finishes filming the ‘I Want to Break Free’ music video remake. He’d personally thought the blond was having him on when he’d teased Gwil about finding him later, but it seems ye have little faith.

“Well as you can see, I’m still in my makeup, so I thought I’d make good on my promise” Ben stated, letting himself into the trailer. Gwil quick to shut the door behind him, on second thought, how did he even get this far? “I told everyone I was going to my trailer, then when costume and makeup tried to catch me, I used my never-ending charm” he explained after the brunet voiced his queries.

Obviously fed up with the talking, Ben took the few steps towards Gwil and smashed their mouths together, the taller male’s hands instantly flying to Ben’s hips before the latter moved them to hold his arse. The two men stumbled towards the bed, kicking their shoes off, mouth’s eager and hands restless, Ben making delightful sounds against Gwilym’s lips, his yellow and pink striped tie making its way from his neck to the brunet’s. Once the shorter male’s legs hit the bed, he tugged hard on the tie, so they collapsed in a mess of limbs atop the mattress.

Gwil pulled back from Ben for a moment, taking in the sight in front of him, almost identical to his earlier imaginings. The blond lay splayed out beneath him, lip gloss kissed off of his mouth, skirt hiding his erection poorly as it sat pooled at the very tops of his thighs, the stockings visible all the way to where they ended mid-thigh. Gwilym didn’t get to look quite as much as he wanted though, because Ben, the needy shit, was again pulling on the tie that had somehow wound up around his neck.

Gwil brushed their lips together a moment, before drifting down towards the bottom of his shirt, dragging it upwards slowly so he could lick up the ridged muscles of the blond’s stomach. Said blond whining at the sensation, and probably frustration, seeing as he’d much rather Gwil’s mouth be just a few centimetres lower.

Once he was satisfied that the famous Ben Hardy abs had been properly tended to, he returned to kissing the latter’s lips. Ben’s stockinged legs wrapped around Gwil’s hips, forcing them to grind together at a tantalising pace, Ben still holding the tie in a death grip as he licked into Gwilym’s mouth. After a few slow grinds, Gwil couldn’t bare the torture, and began rubbing their hips together at a faster pace, the two pausing their kisses to pant hotly into each other’s mouths.

Though not even this was good enough for Ben, as he suddenly shoved Gwil onto his back, the blond perching on his lap and practically yanking his shirt over his head. Gwil stared, his mouth agape as he watched Ben slide his boxer briefs off from under his skirt, leaving the black women’s wear on and once again proving that there was no end to how turned on Gwilym could get when it came to Ben.

The blond’s next move was to rid Gwil of his jeans and brief’s, a task that he wasted no time with. His beautifully made up face focused as he removed the brunet’s belt and the clothing underneath, soon leaving Gwilym completely naked. “Did you think it was hot when I sucked you off earlier? In all this getup?” Ben asked, his voice low and quiet as he murmured next to Gwil’s ear, pressing his mouth to the underside of the actor’s jaw.

Gwilym slipped a hand under the other’s skirt, revelling in the sharp intake of breath when he wrapped his hand around Ben’s cock. “You looked so fuckin’ hot with your perfect mouth wrapped around me, I wanted to fuck you so badly. I could hardly focus when we were filming, all I could see was you on your knees, mouth put to good use for once.”

When Ben spoke up, his voice was pitchy, and his kisses on Gwil’s neck felt more like nibbles. “You think you had it tough, I had to try and not think about how much I wanted you in me, how much I wanted you to fuck me senseless, kept remembering how you felt in my mouth.” With that, he retreated downwards, and once again slid Gwil’s cock into his mouth, his skirt-covered arse stuck in the air, shirt half unbuttoned so Gwil could just get a glance at his pretty pink nipples.

Gwil soon found himself pulling Ben off his cock, not wanting to leave the blond to finish himself off again, and so he pulled the latter back onto his lap, pressing their mouth’s together as Gwil sorts around in a nearby drawer to try and find something slick, along with a rubber. Once succeeding in doing so, he rubbed the substance onto his fingers, before his hand disappeared under the black skirt, Ben moaning rather loudly moments later as the brunet slid a finger into him, rolling the condom on with his free hand.

Ben pressed his forehead to Gwil’s shoulder as the brunet opened him up, his cheeks pink even under all the foundation he was wearing, his eyeliner and eyeshadow smudged along the tops of his cheekbones. The sight almost enough to finish Gwil off when he started kissing at Ben’s parted lips, teeth dragging along the younger male’s full bottom lip (there was a trend, Gwil had noticed, when it came to lips and people with the last name of ‘Hardy’).

On a particular slide of Gwil’s fingers, Ben practically yelped, bucking as the brunet’s fingers hit the right spot. “Please, more, I need your cock, please, I’m not gonna last.”

As someone who found it legitimately impossible to say no to Ben in this state, Gwil obliged and grabbed at his clothed hips, Ben lining them up before hesitantly sliding down onto his cock, both males gasping as Gwil bottomed out. Though it only took a few moments before Ben started moving, grabbing a hold of Gwilym’s shoulder and the headboard, his head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open. It was like déjà vu.

Not wanting Ben to have to do all the work (even though it was the sexiest thing Gwil had ever seen) the brunet slid one hand down to grab his arse, and subsequently, a handful of that delightful bloody skirt. Gwil using the grip to pull Ben down hard against his lap every time he moved up, the blond gasping with every thrust, his lips red and bitten from where he’d been chewing on them to mask his louder moans.

Gwil could feel that he wouldn’t last much longer, and based off the look on Ben’s face, and the way he quivered every time he sunk down, he wasn’t going to either. Gwilym saw this as his chance and rolled them until he was on top and situated comfortably between Ben’s spread legs. The brunet started thrusting his earnest, the sound of them knocking together filling the room along with their pleased groans.

Ben wrapped a well-muscled arm around Gwil’s shoulders, trying to force them ever closer, the bed now creaking in protest with every impel of Gwilym’s hips. At the risk of sounding crazy, they sounded like some weird morphed version of ‘We Will Rock You’, instead of stomp, stomp, clap, it was creak, smack, ‘aah’ (the last part was Ben, of course).

Within a few more thrusts, Gwil started losing rhythm, started desperately grinding into Ben to chase his climax, Ben beat him to it, finishing off with the help of Gwil’s hand. The clench around his cock as the blond came pushing Gwilym over the edge as he spent into the rubber, barely avoiding collapsing onto Ben, whose makeup was smudged beyond recognition, wig messy and likely very knotted, and skirt probably ruined forever (He’d leave it up to Ben to deal with that one).

Gwil removed and tied off the condom as soon as he had full use of his hands, throwing it in a helpfully close rubbish bin, before rolling onto his side to look at Ben. Ben bathing in the post-orgasmic high was a sight (like most things that involved Ben), his face relaxed, abs flexing with every deep breath, an easy smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, pupils huge when he meets Gwil’s stare. Gwilym pressing a long kiss to the others swollen lips.

After pulling back, Gwil grasped the material of the ruined skirt in his hands, pulling at it a moment to assess the damage, breathing quickly through his teeth he chuckled to himself, “I’d like to see you charm your way outta this.”

“Fuck you”

“You’re about five minutes late for that one.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave me comments if ya want, requests if ya want to  
> also hassle me on tumblr :)
> 
> https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/


End file.
